La descendance
by la.copine.a.merry
Summary: Une malédiction est lancée par Sauron aux descendants de Saroumane et d'Aragorn. Mais qui sont-ils?
1. Prologue

**Rated** : G au début, mais R dans quelques chapitres

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling pour Harry and co et pour Frodon et co, Tolkien. Le reste m'appartient.

**Petite note :** Je noterai au fur et à mesure s'il y a 2 ou trois choses à ajouter ! Ha oui c'est ma première fic alors soyez très indulgents et dites dans les reviews si qq chose cloche.

Je dédie cette histoire à ma meilleure amie Flo, alias Gaeriel Jedusor.

**************************

**Prologue.**

Ma vie a changé du tout au tout, du jour au lendemain. Tout a commencé il y a 10 mois j avais 16 ans _(c est après le 5ème, elle est 1 an plus vieille que Harry_), j étais heureuse. Mais le 20 août que tout est parti en fumée à cause d'une seule personne : Lord Voldemort.

A l'époque, ce nom m'était inconnu, j'étais et je suis un moldue, juste une simple moldue, et pourtant c'est moi qu'a choisie Voldemort. Pourquoi moi ? Et bien revenons au temps des elfes, nains, preux chevaliers, hobbits et autres créatures. Mes ancêtres étaient des hommes Aragorn fils d'Arathorn est mon arrière-arrière ....arrière grand-père. Voldemort, lui, a comme ancêtre Sauron ( _bon d accord on va dire que Sauron était membré!)._ Avant de disparaître, Sauron lança une malédiction sur Aragorn et Saroumane (_oui Saroumane trompe Sauron et non pas « trompe » dans le sens où ils sont amants! Bande d'obsédées va! Lol_) pour l'avoir détrôné. Cette malédiction aurait lieu sur leurs descendants respectifs et celui de Sauron. 

A l'heure actuelle nous ne sommes pas encore certains du contenu de cette malédiction, juste d'un certain anneau de pouvoir. Mais Voldie a eu vent _(ouais il a des gaz! Oh je me fais pitié)_ et il ne resta pas inactif dans ces recherches: il tortura et tua de nombreuses personnes pour me retrouver (_moi j'en serai honorée_) Parmi ces personnes, il tua mon père et ma mère Mais laissez moi vous raconter mon histoire...

C est un peu court je sais mais c'est juste histoire de se mettre dans le bain ( _avec Pippin de préférence_) 

=============================================================

****


	2. chapitre un

**LA DESCENDANTE. **

**Chapitre 1 **

-Abyss tu veux bien aller faire tes devoirs, j'ai pas encore envie que ton prof de math m'appelle pour me dire que tu ne poses pas des questions (_hein flo!!!)._

- C'est bon maman j'ai fini tous mes devoirs - même math alors laisse moi regarder ma "Poufacademy" ! 

La mère et la fille s'observèrent un instant elles se défiaient pour savoir laquelle des 2 baisserait les yeux la première. Finalement c'est la plus jeune qui perdit à ce petit jeu. Nadia et Abyss Boyd, bien que mère et fille, étaient on ne peut plus différentes. La plus âgée était assez petite, elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient à la taille avec des yeux de couleur miel. Sa fille au contraire était grande et élancée avec de cheveux mi-longs et des yeux bleus qui devenaient mauve quand la colère les surprenaient ( _comme c est poétique!) _ elle avait le physique de son père mais le caractère têtu de sa mère. Son père était un homme discret bien qu'avocat il tempérait sa mère quand celle-ci avait une grosse crise. 

-Qui a couché avec qui cette semaine ? demanda Nadia a sa fille. 

-Il n y a pas que sa maman, c est une émission très intéressante ça permet dobserver le comportement des gens dans un milieu restreint et.... 

-C'est bon c'est bon j'ai rien dit, répondit la femme rousse. 

C est à ce moment-là qu'une voiture se fit entendre et peu après un claquement de portière. 

-Voila ton père qui rentre. 

-Bonjour la compagnie, quoi de neuf ? , dit un homme en embrassant les 2 jeunes femmes. 

-Ta fille m'exposait son point de vue sur les émissions hautement culturelles. 

-Oh voilà qui est intéressant! 

-C est bon vous avez fini... 

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un flash spécial apparaissait à la TV. 

-_Nous informons nos auditeurs que l'assassin Sirius Black a été tué hier par lord Voldemort et..._

-Voila un meurtrier de moins, intervint le père. 

_-.... d'autre part le ministre de l'intérieur a déclaré que Sirius black était lavé de tous soupçons et nous nous excusons d'avoir utilisé le mot assassin. _

-Et bien chéri comme dirait si bien ta fille: cassé... 

-C est bon, répondit l'intéressé. 

Abyss sourit - son père était si prévisible. 

-Bon chéri si on allait faire les "courses" ?, demanda la femme a son mari. 

-Les .... Oh oui, les "courses" répondit son mari. 

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore ces cachotteries ?, dit Abyss excédée, ça fait 2 semaine que vous n'arrêtez pas de partir faire les courses pendant des heures alors que vous ne ramenez rien! 

-Tu le sauras bien assez vite, répondit sa mère. 

-Ouais, ça fait 2 semaines que tu me dis ça! 

-Bon on y va chérie dit Billy, le père, voyant très clairement que cette discussion allait s'éterniser. Les 2 femmes s'affrontèrent du regard avant de partir dans des directions opposées. 

Abyss retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et regarda "Poufacademy" qui avait repris. 

-On revient dans une heure. 

-Ouais ouais. 

-Soit sage. 

-Non je vais foutre le feu à la baraque et dire à tout le monde que t'es une grosse tarée, grommela Abyss. 

-Qu est ce que tu dis? 

-RIEN! 

Abyss entendit une voiture démarrer. Elle recommença à regarder la TV on y racontait que Noelle avait couché avec Jean-Poiskaille, bien qu'elle sorte avec Pitcha. Elle ferma soudainement la TV, consciente que sa mère avait raison, un fois de plus. Elle monta dans sa chambre prit un livre mais le reposa très vite. Elle pensa à ce qu'était sa vie. Ses amies étaient une bande soit de frigides, soit elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler de leur copain a longueur de journée _(on ne vise personne !),_ ce qu elle détestait vu qu elle était célibataire. Son ex l'avait trompé avec son meilleur ami, elle les avait trouvé dans le lit de ce dernier en pleine action. Son ex était homo! Elle leur avait lancé tous les sorts possibles, sans résultats, évidemment. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir des pouvoirs et partir loin d'ici. 

Une heure plus tard elle reconnut le bruit familier de la voiture familiale et puis du grincement de la porte d'entrée. 

-Abyss tu veux bien descendre. On voudrait te parler. 

-Pas trop tôt, répliqua, la jeune fille. 

Elle descendit a la cuisine pour rejoindre ses parents qui l'y attendaient. 

-Voila, repris son père, tu es au courant que j'ai été muté. 

Abyss regarda son père d'un air perplexe. 

-Nous avons décidé de déménager. 

-VOUS AVEZ DECIDE QUOI? hurla la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. 

-De déménager, répéta son père plus bas. 

-COMME CA SANS M EN PARLER C EST BEAU LE DIALOGUE! 

-Ne parle pas sur ce ton a ton père! 

-Laisse Nadia elle a raison, on aurait du lui en parler. 

-Mais c'était une surprise. reprit sa femme. 

-UNE SURPRISE! Reprit Abyss hors d elle, JE VAIS QUITTER MES AMIS, MON ECOLE, MES LOISIRS; TU APPELLES CA UNE SUPRISE? 

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient devenus mauves, ce qui, son père et sa mère savaient, ne prévoyait rien de bon. Sans dire un mot de plus elle courut dans sa chambre. 

Là elle laissa couler toute sa détresse. Ses parents l'avaient laissée dans l'ignorance la plus complète. Mais en fait, pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme cela? Une heure plus tôt, ne s'était-elle pas dit que sa vie était désespérément vide. Non, elle n'allait pas faire culpabiliser ses parents. Elle détestait les surprises et si en plus elles n'étaient pas bonnes... 

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle savait que cela devait être son père. 

-Je peux entrer? 

Elle fut surprise de reconnaître la voix de sa mère. 

-Oui, répondit le plus amèrement qu elle put Abyss. 

Sa mère entra et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Abyss était couché dos à sa mère. Celle-ci commença à lui caresser les cheveux. 

-Je ne comprend pas ta réaction, Abby, tu détestes ton école, tes fréquentations ne sont pas très ...frequentables. Pourquoi tu t'énerves toujours lorsque l'on veut te faire plaisir? 

Il y eut un silence. 

-On va habiter où? demanda Abyss le plus simplement du monde, en faisant face à sa mère. 

-3 Privet Drive. Une petite banlieue tranquille ou il fait bon vivre. 

-J'irai quand visiter la maison ? 

Sa mère resta stoïque puis sourit en serrant sa fille dans ces bras. 

-Demain, ma puce. 

-Et on déménagera quand? 

-Le 20 juin. On emménagera début juillet quand les travaux seront finis. 

-J'ai hâte d'y être maman. 

************************** 

l


	3. Harry, un ami qui vous veut du bien

Voila la suite, j'ai mis le temps et le cœur. Au programme : rencontre avec un célèbre voisin qu'on envie à Abyss.

****

Disclaimer: la famille Boyd est à moi (même Billy, héhé), le reste est à madame JK Rowling, bénie soit cette femme.

*********************************************************

****

CHAPITRE 2: Harry, un ami qui vous veut du bien.

Entre le jour à partir duquel Abyss sut qu'elle allait déménager et le 20 juin, elle fut emportée dans une espèce d'euphorie. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas souvent été voir la maison à cause des examens et du travail de ses parents, elle avait hâte de déménager. Ses quelques amis se dirent peinés de la voir partir, mais aucun ne lui proposa de l'aider à déménager ou de passer une dernière nuit de folie (on peut toujours espérer). Enfin le 20 juin arriva avec son lot d'excitation. Ils déménagèrent en un temps record, seulement une semaine, donc Abyss put passer ses vacances dans sa nouvelle maison.

Le premier soir, alors qu'ils allaient se coucher et s'endormir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte son père alla ouvrir non sans pousser quelques grognements. Abyss était assise dans le canapé où elle somnolait à moitié et puis sa mère la réveilla.

-Abyss, réveille-toi, les voisins sont venus nous souhaiter la bienvenue.

-Ils pourraient pas le faire demain, déclara la jeune fille en bayant aux corneilles, je suis crevée.

-Il voudrait te présenter leur fils, dit sa mère avec une grimace.

-Il est si terrible que ça ?

-Eh bien ... Si tu aime les gens costauds… (_Ndla : je n'ai rien contre les personnes rondes_)

-Pffff, qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire.

Abyss se dirigea vers la cuisine ou se trouvaient les invités. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace en apercevant la famille voisine.

-Bonsoir, dit une femme, je suis Pétunia Dursley et voici mon mari Vernon, et mon fils Dudley. N'est-il pas adorable?

Le jeune homme adorable se trouvait être un garçon obèse avec des airs de serial killer il déplut au plus haut point à Abyss.

-Si vous voulez, madame Boyd, mon petit ange pourra faire découvrir notre merveilleuse ville à votre fille, déclara la mère du petit ange.

Le petit ange en question fit un clin d oeil à Abyss en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Personne ne l'aperçut, à part la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Abyss eut un frisson de dégoût - ce Dudley la dégoûtait. Elle lança discrètement un regard implorant à sa mère et son père. Mais ceux-ci ne réagirent pas. 

-Hé , Abyss, que dirais-tu de demain ?, poursuivit la mère du jeune homme obèse.

- Mais maman, demain on doit aller chercher Harry, interpella Dudley.

La mère de Dudley fit une grimace qui faisait clairement comprendre que ce Harry n'était pas très aimé. 

- Tu as raison Dudleynichou, heureusement que tu es là. Quand je vous disais que mon fils est un vrai petit génie !

Dudley rougit de plaisir quand sa mère prononça le mot " génie", bien que quelques secondes plus tôt il était prêt a bondir sur sa mère.

- Harry, poursuivit Petunia, est notre neveu, le fils de ma soeur. Elle et son mari sont morts quand Harry n'était qu un bébé. Nous avons essayé d'éduquer Harry comme si c'était notre propre fils mais il s'est montré agressif envers notre famille. Il est dans une école pour délinquants.

Son père et sa mère firent des éloges à Dudley sur le fait qu'il s'occupait d'un jeune garçon aussi turbulent que ce Harry. Abyss, quant à elle, n'émit aucun commentaire. Son expérience lui avait apprit à ne pas juger les gens avant de les connaître. Son ex homo en était la preuve.

A 11 heures, les Dursley partirent enfin, non sans faire promettre à Abyss une petite promenade avec leur magnifique fils dans les jours à venir.

Abyss alla tout de suite se coucher après avoir dit à ses parents sa façon de penser sur Dudley et ses géniteurs _(Ndla : bon c'était pour ne pas me répéter)._

Le lendemain et le surlendemain elle ne vit pas Dudley mais aperçut un jeune garçon avec des cheveux noir en train de sortir la poubelle. Elle supposa que ça devait être le "méchant" Harry. Mais malheureusement pour la jeune fille, Dudley ne l'avait pas oubliée. Trois jours après avoir emménagé, le jeune homme vint la chercher pour lui montrer les alentours. Abyss, qui n'avait pas le coeur à refuser, accepta. 

Ils commencèrent a marche dans les rues de Privet Drive en silence. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue assez mal éclairée. Abyss se sentit très mal à l'aise et puis, sans crier gare, Dudley la poussa contre un mur en lui mettant la main sur la bouche et dit d'une voix machiavélique :

-Maintenant tu vas être une gentille petite fille et te laisser faire.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que ses mains commencèrent à toucher la jeune fille, sidérée par la peur. Elle sentit les mains moites de Dudley parcourir ses fesses puis remonter à ses seins il commença à bouger ses reins et Abyss sentit le " soldat" se mettre au garde a vous _( Ndla : expression d une copine_ ). Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire par ce gros porc ! Quand la main du gros se posa sur sa chair, Abyss se réveilla et son genou (_Ndla_ : _pensez à Gaeriel dont le genou s'est cassé lors d une figure acrobatique très périlleuse – c'est-à-dire qu'elle a glissé sur du cacao et c'est_ _vrai!)_ alla droit dans les parties génitales de son agresseur. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et relâcha sa prisonnière pour se mettre les mains sur son petit oiseau blessé ( _Ndla : il faut que j'arrête avec les métaphores_!) Abyss prit ces jambes à son cou et courut le plus qu'elle put mais Dudley, qui c'était ressaisi entre-temps, la prit en chasse. Et le jeune obèse se révéla être un coureur hors pair. Abyss n'avait jamais fréquenté des salles de boxe comme Dudley et ce fut sans peine que le jeune homme la rattrapa par l'épaule. Il jeta Abbys au sol et la fit se retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face (_j'ai pas fait exprès en plus!) _

-Tu va me le payer, salope ! Il commença à rouer de coups la jeune fille. Abyss essaya de donner des coups de pieds mais c'était comme frapper un roc Dudley était tellement en colère qu'il ne sentait rien. Abyss était au bord de l'évanouissement quand elle sentit le poids de Dudley disparaître.

- Dudley tu es un gros porc ! dit une voix folle de rage.

Abyss entendit deux hommes se battre et puis Dudley cria :

-Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser ! 

-Si je le peux et tu le sais très bien !

Abyss savait très bien que son sauveur bluffait mais elle espérait tellement qu'il réussirait à persuader Dudley que la chose, il pouvait l'utiliser! Soudain Abyss sentit que son esprit devenait noir et elle s'évanouit.

Abyss se réveilla. Elle était dans un lit peu confortable, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des livres éparpillés un peu partout, un balai et un chaudron. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tout analyser - son esprit était encore embrumé. Elle essaya de se lever mais son dos la faisait affreusement souffrir elle aperçut dans un coin un petit miroir. Elle le prit et le laissa tomber. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit pleurer : son visage était rempli de bleus et boursouflé. Elle se recoucha et se rendormit aussi vite en préférant ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

- Miss, miss, réveillez vous.

Abyss se retourna et aperçut deux yeux verts profonds qui l'observaient. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ces deux émeraudes ( _Ndla : les émeraudes c est vert non? on va dire que oui!)._ Le visage du jeune homme était magnifique, bien qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair se dessinait sur son front.

- Je m appelle Harry Potter et je suis...

- ... le cousin de Dudley, poursuivit d'une voix amère Abyss.

Harry regarda Abyss. Il avait dans ses yeux une sorte de regret.

-Excuse-moi, répondit Abyss, je suis encore sous le choc et je ne t'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir sauvée.

C'est seulement à ce moment que Abyss se rendit compte que la lèvre du jeune homme était fendue et sous une impulsion soudaine, elle l'embrassa.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

Réponses aux reviews

soffie: merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Comme tu vois Dudley est légèrement différent de ton histoire ( "Une drôle de mission" je vous la conseille). Bisou et écrit bien ton histoire. Et pour Harry t'es une petite futée. ^-^

****

lexyann: alors je sais pas du tout d'où viens "cassé" si par contre quelqu'un a une idée... Je proposerai juste Nolwenn. Bisou

****

Flo: bha je te dis tout a l'école alors j'ai rien à répondre. 

Voili voilou j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu dans le prochain chapitre la mention "R" va prendre toute son ampleur et dans 2 chapitres vous allez comprendre mon résumé.

bisous chtite review please ça fait toujours plaisir.

Amandine


	4. Quand Harry rencontre abyss

****

Disclaimer: Harry and Co sont à J K Rowling mais Abyss et ses parents sont à moi!

****

Attention: la mention R va prendre toute son ampleur ici

****

Chtit rappel: Abyss a failli se faire violer par Dudley mais Harry la sauve et elle l'embrasse.

****

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 3: Quand Harry rencontre Abyss...(je crois que j'ai fait tous les noms de film là )

Abyss releva la tête, consciente qu'elle venait d'embrasser un mec sans lui demander la permission.

- Excuse moi Harry, je...je suis encore sous le choc. 

C'était la plus piètre excuse que Abyss n'eut jamais trouvée.

Harry la regardait d'abord étonné et puis il rembrassa la jeune fille. Abyss ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie; elle aimait que ce garçon l'embrasse. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour que la langue du garçon puisse pénétrer dans sa bouche et une longue danse des deux membres buccaux ( _je sais ça fait très scientifique!)_ suivit. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait; aucun des deux n'avait envie d'arrêter mais Abyss savait que sa mère allait être folle de rage si elle ne rentrait pas très vite. Elle repoussa Harry gentiment et dit :

- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, ma mère va s'alarmer.

Harry regarda la jeune fille et lui sourit d'un air compréhensif. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour mon cousin ?

Abyss avait complètement oublié Dudley et ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle ne sut que répondre à Harry d'un côté elle avait envie de tout dire sur ce gros porc mais cela aurait comme conséquence que ces parents lui interdisent de revoir Harry - mais en même temps ils s'apercevraient sûrement des hématomes sur son visage…

- Ecoute, j'ai une idée, dit Harry, je vais te donner quelque chose pour cacher tes blessures et je te promets que Dudley va le regretter.

Harry sortit de l'une de ses poches un petit tube où était marqué " Efface tout de Weasley, farces et attrapes"

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Abyss.

- Rien d'important, lui répondit le jeune homme à la cicatrice en appliquant doucement la pommade sur les blessures d'Abyss, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de souffrir le martyr.

Quand il eut fini d'appliquer partout la pommade, il tendit le miroir à la blessée pour qu'elle puisse voir son reflet.

- Mais je n'ai plus rien! C est quoi cette pommade magique ?!

-Je t'expliquerai un autre jour, il faut que tu rentres chez toi ou ta mère va s'inquiéter. 

- Tu as raison.

Abyss ne put résister à l'envie de poser un baiser sur les lèvres souriantes de Harry et le jeune garçon y répondit avidement mais stoppa assez vite.

- Il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

Abyss fit un signe affirmatif de la tête mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez elle (et on la comprend!). Harry l'aida à se relever et ils sortirent de la cabane.

- On était où? demanda Abyss.

- C'est mon petit endroit secret où je vais me réfugier quand Dudley est insupportable – c'est à dire 15 fois par jour.

- Ca doit être affreux de vivre avec quelqu'un comme Dudley, confirma Abyss.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à marcher en silence. Bien que peu habituée à ce quartier, Abyss estima qu'ils ne devaient pas être bien loin de sa maison en effet, 5 min plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant leurs maisons respectives.

- Voila, on est arrivés, dit timidement Harry.

-Oui.

Abyss ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bête qu'à ce moment-là. Elle avait envie d embrasser le garçon mais se rendit soudainement compte qu'ils ne se connaissaient depuis même pas une heure elle avait cependant l'impression de l'aimer comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours (coup de foudre quoi).

- A demain, dit Harry.

- Oui.

Abyss savait qu'elle devait l'embrasser mais elle n'osa pas alors qu'il y a même pas dix minutes c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé. Pendant qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à la façon pour dire au revoir a son compagnon, c'est le jeune garçon qui s'en chargea. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la bouche de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en mettant sa main derrière la nuque de Abyss. Le baiser s approfondit et Abyss laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Il faut vraiment que tu rentres, dit Harry sans que ces lèvres quittent celles de la jeune fille.

- Hum, fut la seule réponse d'Abyss. Elle ne pouvait plus se détacher des lèvres des Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry lâcha la jeune fille, mais il continuait à la regarder dans les yeux, puis il se retourna et partit en courant chez son oncle et sa tante; Abyss, quant à elle, regarda partir Harry et elle rentra chez elle.

- Je suis rentrée, maman !

***********************

_A des centaines de kilomètres de là..._

Lucius Malfoy se dirigea vers l'homme habillé de noir qui lui tournait le dos.

- Nous l'avons trouvée, maître, dit-il en s'accroupissant.

- Fort bien Lucius, apporte-la moi.

Lucius claqua des doigts et un homme vint à eux avec un petit coussin couleur sang sur lequel était posée une sorte de boule de cristal.

- Le voila, dit Voldemort ( l'homme en noir), le Palantir (_Ndla : c'est boule de cristal dans le seigneur des anneaux, celle avec laquelle Saroumane peut communiquer avec Sauron et qui attire Pippin dans le retour du roi. Et oui il n'y a pas que moi qui l'attire ^-^) _Enfin, après des années de recherches je l'ai trouvée.

Le grand commença à rigoler ( enfin vous savez le genre de rire diabolique qui donne des frissons partout)

- Maître, je ne comprends toujours ce que peut révéler cette boule.

- Ah Lucius, si tu n'étais pas aussi complaisant au lit _( Ndla : en résumé « si tu baisais pas aussi bien », mais je vois mal Voldie le dire), _je t'aurais laissé croupir a Azkaban. Evidemment tu n'es pas un rat de bibliothèque, tu ne peux donc pas connaître cette histoire.

- Je vous en prie, pardonnez mon ignorance, maître, mais racontez-la moi.

Voldemort regarda son serviteur soumis, prêt à faire tout pour connaître la légende de ce Palantir. Il regarda ses cheveux blancs depuis qu'il était revenu de prison, mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme. Le maître des ténèbres s'avança près de son ami et lui pris sa tête dans ses mains ridées et maigres, l'obligeant à lui faire face et lui dit :

- Suce ma bite _( Ndla : je sais Voldemort n'aurait jamais dit ça, mais c'est ce que dit Demi Moore dans "A armes egale" à....Viggo Mortensen.^_^)_

Malfoy s'exécuta sans se plaindre - de toute façon il ne le pouvait pas, sous peine d'un avada. Il souleva la robe de son maître pou y découvrir un vieux slip kangourou (beurk g fait mieux que JK Rowling avec le caleçon de Rogue.*_*), lança un sort pour maintenir la robe à bonne hauteur et de ses blanches mains fit descendre le vieux slip sur les cuisses décharnées du vieillard. Il prit un préservatif, le mit sur le vieux pénis ( j'ai pas utilisé de métaphore on applaudit!) et le porta à sa bouche. Il entendit un soupir de contentement.

Il commença à activer le va-et-vient il savait par expérience son maître aimait particulièrement quand on allait le plus bas possible, quitte à ce que son partenaire vomisse. Le mage noir poussa un gémissement et des "vas-y ma petite salope" ou " ma petite pute a moi" fusèrent dans la pièce. Voldemort, malgré son grand age, était très réceptif. Malfoy commença à masser les fesses de son maître et celui-ci lui caressa la tête.

- Retourne-toi maintenant, et présente-moi tes fesses (c'est dit si gentiment.)

Malfoy s'exécuta sans rechigner et son maître commença à le sodomiser. Lucius aimait particulièrement quand son maître le prenait violemment.

Il fallut un bon 1/4 d'heure avant que le maître puisse expulser sa semence. Quand les deux finirent leur affaire, le cul de Malfoy était rouge écarlate et Voldemort se fit un plaisir de le soigner en le léchant (beurk beurk et rebeurk).

- Maintenant que tu as été bien sage je vais te raconter une histoire moldue.

Lucius Malfoy fit une grimace après le nom moldu.

- Il était une fois un homme qui forgea un anneau..... 

Et Voldemort raconta toute l'histoire du "Seigneur des anneaux" ( je vais pas tout vous raconter aussi non j'en ai pour 15 chapitres!)

Quand Voldemort eu tout raconté de l'histoire de Sauron et de l'anneau il termina en disant:

-Avant de mourir - et ça l'histoire moldue ne le raconte pas - Sauron lança une malédiction sur deux de ses ennemis: Aragorn, parce que ce rôdeur devenu roi avait aidé le porteur de l'anneau, Frodon, à le battre : ensuite ce traître de Saroumane qui l'avait trompé (_logique vu que c'est un traître_).

- Quelle est cette prophétie, Maître ?

-Que leurs descendants devront obéir a son propre descendant. Ils devront retourner dans le passé pour trouver cet anneau et le rapporter à Sauron mais pour retourner dans le passé il faut le Palantir et les descendants…

- Comment allons nous reconnaître ceux-ci?

- Les descendants ont une marque de naissance, un anneau.

Malfoy dirigea son regard vers le poignet de son maître, il le prit et le retourna ( le poignet). Il aperçut la marque en question.

- Maitre, vous êtes un descendant…celui de Sauron j'imagine.

- Tu es perspicace, Lucius. Oui je suis le descendant de Sauron et chaque personne de ma vie est une image de la légende de l'anneau. Harry Potter est Frodon, donc le descendant d'Aragorn est très proche de lui; tu vas mener une enquête, Lucius et trouve-moi ce descendant! Moi je m'occupe de celui de Saroumane.

L'homme blond fit une révérence à son maître et se retourna pour partir.

- Lucius, attends!

L'homme se retourna pour faire face à son seigneur.

- Il faut que tu saches que le descendant d'Aragorn est un moldu. Maintenant va .

Lucuis partit et Voldemort se retrouva seul il pensa à la façon dont il devait attirer ce descendant. Il ne devait en aucun cas tuer des proches; aussi non cela se terminerait comme Harry. Il devait enlever les parents et attirer Harry et le descendant auprès de lui pour qu'il puisse s'en servir....

*************************

__

Retour à Privet Drive....

- C'est quoi cette marque ?

Harry et Abyss étaient nus dans la cabane.

Cela faisait 1 mois que Harry et Abyss se voyaient ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils embrassaient dans tous les coins. Les parents de Abyss étaient trop occupés par les problèmes de la maison pour se soucier de leur fille. Les deux jeunes gens étaient heureux et insouciants, ils se confiaient tous leurs secrets. Harry lui avait tout avoué sur sa vie; Abyss ne l'avait d'abord pas cru mais quand le jeune homme lui avait présenté son balai volant, elle n'avait plus nié l'existence de la magie. Leur relation avait évolué au fur et à mesure et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, ils avaient franchi le pas.

**__**

Flashback

Harry commença à embrasser Abyss sur les lèvres. Les mains du jeune homme commencèrent à masser la chevelure de sa compagne sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Pour les 2 jeunes gens, c'était la première fois mais ils avaient l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours ( _en sachant que Harry est le descendant de Frodon ....)._ Le jeune garçon quitta la bouche de la jeune fille pour lui embrasser le cou puis descendre jusqu'à sa clavicule. 

Abyss émit un gémissement de plaisir elle entreprit d'aller sous le pull du jeune homme et elle pianota sur la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier. Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser pour qu'ils puissent enlever les vêtements superflus. Ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtement et Harry trouva la jeune fille magnifique avec ses longues jambes, sa taille si fine, ses PETITS seins FERMES _(c'est mieux que les gros seins encombrants hein là Gaeriel !!!)!._ Il entreprit de les toucher d'abord timidement puis avec plus de conviction. Tout en continuant ce manège, il lécha du bout de sa langue la bouche de son amie et celle ci ouvrit la bouche pour que leurs deux langues puissent se rejoindre. Harry essaya d'enlever le soutien-gorge d'Abyss mais il était tellement nerveux qu'il réussit à le déchirer. Quand il vit les seins blancs de son amie, il y pausa tout de suite la bouche dessus, en poussant Abyss sur le petit lit. 

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus de ce supplice et sur un coup violent de rein elle retourna la situation et la torture pour Harry continua. La jeune fille timide se transforma en une femme fatale; elle embrassa chaque partie du torse de son compagnon puis descendit lentement vers le boxer. Elle le descendit et vit le sexe de très belle taille en érection. Elle prit un préservatif sur la table de nuit et suça goulûment le gland - Harry était au supplice et la respiration de ce dernier devenait rapide.

- Attend, c'est à moi maintenant.

Abyss sourit et se laissa retourner délicatement par Harry. Celui- ci lui enleva sa petite culotte rose et de ses doigts il chercha le petit bouton de jouissance quand il le trouva le jeune homme le massa en regardant son amie fermer les yeux pour mieux savourer le plaisir. Bientôt les doigts furent remplacés par la langue de Harry et à ce moment-là Abyss ne put retenir des petits cris rauques. Le jeune homme goutta au liquide qui s'échappa.

- Harry, prends-moi je t'en prie.

Harry ne se fit pas prier : il écarta les jambes de sa campagne et pénétra doucement dans la chair de Abyss. Au grand étonnement de celle-ci elle n'eut pas mal (_elle avait fait de l'équitation avec un cheval du nom de Nomos_) et un long va-et-viens de Harry les fit monter au septième ciel et ils jouirent en même temps.

**__**

Fin du flashback.

- C'est une tache de naissance.

- Ah.

- Il faudrait que je rentre, ma mère déprime depuis que sa boite est en faillite.

- Ok .

Harry embrassa passionnément la jeune fille et ils se rhabillèrent non sans se contempler.

Quand ils sortirent, il faisait déjà nuit et ils prirent tout leur temps pour rentrer. Ils gloussaient de plaisir, se donnaient la main et partirent en chantant ( _hihi Frodon et Aragorn le font dans le tome 1, dans la forêt de la Lothlorien_)

Quand ils arrivèrent près de leurs maisons, Harry s'arrêta et cria :

- NON, PITIE !

Abyss aperçut dans le ciel une forme de tête de mort.

****

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voila je me suis franchement dégoûtée avec le slash mais bon...

La suite sera la semaine prochaine, l'histoire démarrera vraiment.

(si vous voulez des info perso sur moi j'ai complété ma bio)

Bisous et VIVE JUSTINE HENIN

****

Reponses aux reviews du chapitre 3.

Soffie: j'espère que tu me pardonnes pour le chapitre précédent! Et laisse faire ton petit doigt le mien il me laisse tomber à chaque fois que j'ai un contrôle en anglais! bisou

****

Cedric_potter: si tu veux savoir sur ma vie privée j'ai complété ma bio, mais je suis dans l'extrême sud dans la région d'Arlon et j'ai 17 ans. Voila. Merci de ton encouragement!

****

Gaeriel: Neuneu va je t'avais dit de te deloguer. Idiote on aurait pu s'en servir… N'oublie pas les crêpes et le gigot à l'agneau sauce champignons mais en même temps t'es un cheval.


	5. Abyss

Voila le chapitre 4, ici l'histoire commence vraiment et désolée pour l'attente mais je fais une autre fic avec Gaeriel Palpatine: Potter VS anneaux ( venez lire!!!)

****

Disclaimer: Tout les persos de Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling et Abyss est à moi.

****

Genre: R

****

Rappel: Harry et Abyss sont passés à « l'acte » et quand ils rentrent il y a la marque de Voldemort près de chez eux.

****

Petite note: je pense pas qu'il y aura du SEXE, je suis pas très bonne d'ailleurs dans ce domaine --. (_Gaeriel, qui passe par là par hasard : mais si si)_

****

LA DESCENDANTE.

****

Chapitre 4: Abyss .

Abyss commença à devenir nerveuse Harry lui avait parlé de Voldemort et de ses méfaits mais à quoi devait-elle s'attendre?

Elle suivit Harry, qui courait comme un fou.

- HARRY!!! Tu es en vie!

Abyss aperçut un homme roux qui prit Harry dans ses bras. La jeune fille arriva près des deux hommes.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit Abyss.

L'homme roux la regarda avec un sourire de soulagement.

- Apparemment rien de bien grave, juste Voldemort qui essaye de nous occuper pour pouvoir faire ses méfaits avec quelques petits " Avacadabra".

- Mr Weasley, heureusement que j'ai mis Abyss au courant du monde des sorciers…

Mr Weasley regarda Harry et devint rouge ecarlate.

- Oui, mais la joie m'a tellement omnubilé que j'en ai oublié les « secrets ».

L'homme roux se tourna vers la jeune fille et se présenta.

-Arthur Weasley, je suis le père de Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry.

- Oui, il m'en a parlé, répondit Abyss en tendant sa main. Je suis Abyss Boyd, la.... petite amie de Harry.

Mr Weasley sourit au couple.

- Très bien, maintenant que tout est résolu, on va pouvoir rentrer. Demain matin il y aura sûrement beaucoup de travail au ministère. Mr Weasley soupira, las de tous les meurtres de Voldemort. Abyss se demanda si ses parents avaient entendu quelques chose et prit congé des deux hommes.

La jeune fille rentra chez elle mais il y régnait un silence de mort cela l'étonna car normalement ses parents étaient rentrés du boulot. Elle alla voir dans la cuisine mais il n'y avait personne, puis la jeune fille monta à l'étage ( bha oui elle peut pas monter à la cave), arriva près de la porte de la chambre de ses parents et toqua _( toquez toujours avant j'ai eu très mauvaise surprise la dernière fois moi! Beurk_) mais personne ne répondit. 

Abyss décida quand même de rentrer, au cas où, et la chambre lui apparut dans un désordre pas possible. Les tentures de la fenêtre étaient déchirées, le lit renversé, la table de chevet réduite en cendre. Abyss se retourna et elle vit sur la porte un message accroché avec un poignard à tête de serpent. La jeune fille prit le papier d'une main tremblante les mots étaient écrits avec du sang. Abyss commença à le lire:

_Descendante d'Aragorn,_

Nous retenons vos parents si vous ne venez pas d'ici peu nous rejoindre, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'exécuter vos géniteurs. Prévenez Harry Potter et dites lui bien que Sirius n'était qu'un amuse-gueule.

Bien à vous et en espérant vous voir vite,

Lord Voldemort.

Les jambes d'Abyss se dérobèrent sous elle, et un cri de détresse émergea de sa bouche. Elle était encore couchée par terre à crier comme une possédée quand Harry et Mr Weasley entrèrent. Harry se jeta sur la jeune fille et essaya vainement de lui faire dire ce qu'il se passait. C'est alors que Mr Weasley aperçut la lettre sur la porte.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix terrifiée, ce n'était pas une ruse de Voldemort.

Le jeune garçon regarda Athur Weasley avec des grands yeux.

- Harry, Voldemort est venu pour enlever les parents d'Abyss!

Quelques heures plus tard au ministère.

- Qui est cet Aragorn, et que veut-il à cette moldue ?

Le nouveau ministre, Gianni Pennequin _(Ce personnage n'est pas inspiré de ma vie réelle_), était très inquiet de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort et il devait faire face à de nombreuses tâches pour son jeune age, mais il aimait ça.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Pennequin, nous allons trouver la solution, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà mis plusieurs agents sur l'affaire - mais pour l'instant, le plus important c'est de protéger Abyss Boyd et Harry!

- Professeur Dumbledore, ils ne pourront jamais être en sécurité.

-Je pense que si on les mettait en lieu sûr, comme le QG par exemple…

Le nouveau ministre baissa la tête et réfléchit. _(Gaeriel : je voudrais pas critiquer mais il me semble fort peu probable que ce personnage « non inspirée de la vie réelle de l'auteur » soit capable de réfléchir…héhé_)

- Très bien, qu'on les emmène au Square Grimmaurt.

Sur ce, Dumbledore sourit et fit demi- tour pour aller rejoindre Harry et Abyss.

__

Dans une pièce du ministère

Harry et Abyss se trouvaient aux deux coins opposés de la pièce. Le jeune homme regardait sa compagne, impuissant face à son désarrois. Que pouvait-il lui dire, alors que tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé était entièrement de sa faute ? Il s'en voulait tant de l'avoir entraînée dans SON train de vie. Soudain, il vit la fille se lever d'un coup et dire :

- Harry, est-ce que dans votre monde vous connaissez une histoire appelée « Le seigneur des anneaux »?

Harry observa sa compagne, étonné. Dire que deux minutes plus tôt elle pleurait à chaudes larmes…

- Alors oui ou non? Abyss avait haussé la voix.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas très bon en histoire du monde magique. 

Si Abyss avait eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, Harry serait mort. La porte s'ouvrit et cognat Abyss dans le dos ( _ça fait très mal je confirme!)._

- Oh excusez-moi, Mlle Boyd, je ne vous avais pas vue!

La jeune moldue se retourna pour apercevoir un vieil homme. Elle vit le Survivant se lever et s'écrier « Professeur Dumbledore! »

- Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir Abyss. Comment allez-vous?

- Et bien, professeur Dumbledore, je dirais que je me sens las de toute cette guerre avec Voldemort. En plus, à cause de moi ma petite amie a perdu ses parents....

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Abyss le frappa violemment. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais elle était soulagée. Le jeune homme, qui était encore sous le choc de cette baffe magistrale, ne sut que dire et c'est Dumbledore qui intervint. 

- Harry tu ferais mieux de sortir, j'ai à parler à ton amie.

Et l'orphelin partit, penaud et tout triste ( pauf chou va).

Dumbeldore se retourna et regarda Abyss droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais que Harry peut être parfois....énervant mais au fond c'est bon garçon.

- Je le sais ça, monsieur, mais on dirait que tout tourne autour de lui; je sais qu'il ne le fait pas exprès mais .... ça me gonfle (on la comprend).

- Abyss, ma chère, sachez que nous faisons tout pour retrouver vos parents.

- Justement professeur, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose sur Aragorn?

- Hélas non; mais sachez que de nombreuses personnes se penchent sur ce personnage.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je crois savoir qui est cet Aragorn, mais avant il faut que je sache une chose : est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler de l'histoire de l'Anneau Unique forgé pour conquérir le monde ?

- Non, je suis désolé.

- Très bien. Demandez à une personne d'aller chez moi dans la bibliothèque chercher 3 livres appelés "Le seigneur des anneaux".

- Mais pourquoi? demanda le vieil homme, incrédule.

- Il y a un Aragorn dedans et je pense que cette histoire a été réelle.

- Très bien, de toute façon c'est la seule piste convenable que l'on ait.

Le sénile soupira et puis mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mlle Boyd, vos parents ne risquent rien.

La fille aux cheveux noirs savait pertinemment que Dumbledore ne disait cela que pour la rassurer et qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde convaincu de ses paroles. Dumbledore poursuivit :

-Tu vas venir avec moi, nous allons aller au quartier général. Les deux personnes sortirent de la pièce. Abyss ne lança pas un regard à Harry.

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour la suite je continue le couple Harry-Abyss?

Merci pour les reviews je répondrai au prochain chapitre ( qui prendra moins de temps)

BISOUS et merci d'avance pour les reviews 00

Amandine


	6. harry, ce héro

**Abyss.**

**disclaimer: **rien n'est à moi à par abyss et ses parents, le reste est a madame JK Rowling.

**Genre: **R

Merci de votre patience et de vos reviews j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture

**Chapite 6: Harry, ce héro.**

Depuis que la dispute entre Harry et Abyss avait eu lieu, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient adréssé la parole. Ils était entrain de suivre Dumbledor qui les amenaient au 12 square Grimmaurd. Bien que la jeune fille s'en apperçu que plus tard le monde magique lui réservait pleins de surprises; le vieux professeur lui tendit une carotte:

- Ceci est un Portoloin, expliqua t'il, touche le.

Abyss s'éxécuta, bien qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu le professeur de poudelard, elle ressentait pour lui une grande affection.

A peine avait elle touché le légume de dumby qu'elle se retrouva dans une pièce où une dizaine d'yeux l'observait comme si elle était une bête rare. L'adolescente avait à peine le temps de ce remettre de ce spectacle que Harry apparu à ces côtés.

- HAAAAAARRRRRRYYYYY, mon pauvre chou ( on ne pense pas à Carine flo!) que c'est que passé?

Une femme rousse et assez costaude accourue pour serrer le survivant.

- et toi ma pauvre chérie, tes parents... ma pauvre puce!

Et la rousse serra Abyss; la brune eut les larmes aux yeux, de cette personne lui rappelait tellement sa mère. Mais la fille savait qu'elle devait se montrer forte.

- Je m'appelle Molly Weasley, et voici George et Fred...

Deux roux identiques lui adressère un clin d'oeil

-...Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry et Hermione qui complète le trio...

Les deux amis sourire légèrement.

- ...Mes 3 ainés Charlie, Bill et Percy...

Ces derniers sourirent franchement.

-... et pour finir ma fille Ginny.

- Eh bien Mme Weasley vous n'avez pas chaumé, quand je pense que ma mère...

Des larmes picotèrent les yeux de la fille et instantanément Abyss dans ces bras.

- La la ma puce, tout va s'arranger.

L'adolescente savait que cette phrase n'était la que pour la rassurer.

- Bon ma puce, si tu allait te coucher cela te ferais du bien. Harry amène la dans la chambre à côté de celle des jumeaux.

Elle sentit la main de Harry se poser sur l'épaule.

- Viens...

Elle suivit son ami sans broncher.

- je sais la maison est un peu lugubre mais tu aurais du voir l'anée dernière c'était encore plus sinistre.

Abyss s'en voulue un peu de s'être montrée si cruelle envers Harry ( depuis que j'ai vu HP3 je ne peu me résoudre à faire du mal à Harry il est tellement... sex!) elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, quand le jeune homme mit sa main devant la bouche de son amie, il fronça les sourcils ( Aaaah les sourcils de Daniel Radcliff) et tourna la tête vers le rideau rouge. La jeune fille n'avait pas très envie de savoir se qu'il y avait derrière, le balafré lui avait expliqué que certain animaux se transfomait en peur ( c'est français ça?) de celui qui le découvrait. Il prit la main de la fille et l'emmena dans les escaliers et une fois qu'ils furent au 1er étage il purent reparler.

- Excuse moi mais derrière ce rideau il y a la mère de Sirius et elle hurlerait si elle te voyait dans sa maison.

- vous l'avez enfermé dans une cage?

- Hein...Non pas du tout c'est un tableau.

- Ah

La moldue n'éssayait même plus de comprendre toutes ces découvertes et tagédies en 1 jours l'avait trop fatiguée, mais ce qu'elle rêvait par dessus tout c'était de rentrée chez elle, que ces parents soyent là et que cette fichue prophécie ne soit jamais arrivée jusqu'à elle, que le monde des sorciers lui soit toujours inconnu et qu'elle retourne à sa vie merdique de 16 ans en pleine crise d'identitée.

Harry et Abyss se firent bousculer par deux jeunes hommes.

- Salut future voisine, dit l'un avec un sourire.

- J'espère que Harry et toi n'avez pas la même chambre?

- Non, je ne croit pas, soufla Harry. Pourquoi cela vous dérangerais?

- Bha pas vraiment...

- C'est juste que les murs sont minces

- Et laisse passer les cris...

- et autres gémissements!

Abyss voyait son compagnon rougir au fur et à mesure des allusions et elle décida de sauver son amour propre; après tout elle n'était pas le genre de filleà coucher avec quelqu'un alors que ces parents étaient put être ... Non elle ne devait pas penser ça.

' Et puis zut, harry est assez grand pour se drébouiller !'

Et sans un mot elle ouvrit la porte devant laquelle elle et Harry s'étaient arrêtés.

- Abyss att...

la jeune fille ferma le plus rapidement qu'elle pu la porte, elle voulait juste se coucher et ne penser plus à rien. la chambre lui apparue devant ces yeux était un vrai foutoir. Il n 'y avait plus un cm carré de libre; tout n'était qu'habits, magazines en tout genres et sourtout de la poussière. Marqué en grand sur le miroir George et Fred.

' C 'est pas vrai je me suis gourée de chambre!'

La honte était telle qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de revenir sur ces pas et de faire face aux 3 garçons. Abyss n'avait pas hérité de beaucoup de défauts de son père ( qui je rapelle est Billy Boyd donc est parfait... hein moi vivre dans mes rêves; jamais c'est pas comme si ma meilleure amie m'avait écrit une fic d'amour avec un acteur et que je me dis que ça pourrait arrivé... mais non!), mais elle ne supportait pas le désordre ( rien avoir avec moi!). Se fut comme une décharche et ni d'une ni de deux elle commença par ramasser tout les magazines . Entre "Playwizard" et "Comment bien réussir dans le monde économique", il fallait bien admettre que ces deux garçons était pleins de ressources. Maintenant que les livres était mis en 2 piles parfaitement symétrique, elle s'attarda sur les boxers

'Donc les sorciers n'était pas comme les kilts, on doit porter quelque chose en dessous ( Aaaaaah les écossais!)'

Là aussi en moins d'1/2 heure elle avait réussi à tout ranger. Malheureusement les poussières et autres saleté attendrait demain. Abyss séasseya sur un des 2 lits fraichement fait et repensa à la lettre de Voldemort (il fallait bien y revenir), ce bout de papier lui disait qu'elle était la descendante d'Aragorn; s'agirait-il d'Aragorn de Tolkien.

' Purée ça veut dire que "Le seigneur des anneaux" a existé. Mais le tout est de savoir pourquoi le maître des ténèbre a envelé mes parents'

Le cerveau de la jeune fille cammençait à surchauffer cela devait bien faire 2 heures qu'elle était dans la chambre des jumeaux et il devait bien être 1 heure au matin. Penaude, elle décida de sortir de mla chambre et heureusement il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir, donc la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre à coté. Elle y entra sans frapper. Assit sur le lit 2 têtes rousses se levèrent au même instant quand la fille Boyd pénétra dans la pièce.

- Ah enfin, dit l'un avec un sourire.

-On sait que notre chambre ezst la plus belle mais tout de même, continua l'autre.

- tu nous attendais pas en peite tenue?

- Parce qu'on s'en voudrais toute notre vie de t'avoir fait attendre.

- Ne vous en faite pas George et Fred, votre chambre ne c'est jamais aussi bien portée.

Le deux hommes se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils ( Non je ne fait pas une fixation sur le sourcils!)

- Bon bha on va te laisser.

- Ouais demain on a un magazin à tenir.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Hé, attendez!

Les 2 Weasley se retournèrent.

- Merci de votre patience

- C'est normal, dit Goerge, après se qu'il vient de se produire.

- Et si tu as un problème on est juste à coté.

la Brune sourit palement

- Merci je vous adorent déjà

- on sait déclarèrent symphonie les deux compèrent.

Quand ils fermèrent la porte Abyss mit un pyjamas bien trop petit pour elle et se coucha.

-

_A des centaines de kilomètres de là..._

- Laissez- nous sortir pour l'amour de dieu.

La femme rousse criait depuis des heures Voldemort avait beau lui lancer des sorts, cela ne servait à rien car ils ricochèrent, comme si un champs de protection entourait la moldue. L'homme lui était déjà assommé par un maléfice d'endormissement.

Voldemort sourit.

Qu'était entraint de penser Albus , le maitre des ténèbre savait pertinement que le vieux fou allait prendre du temps pour comprendre tout car la légende de l'anneau était très peu connu dans le monde non moldu. Le seul qu'il eut jamais connaissance était un idiot de sorcier ( désoler Tolkien c'est pour le bien de ma fic mais je t'aime)qui raconta toute l'histoire dans un livre pour moldu qui n'eut jamais de succès (nda: Voldemort hait le monde moldus donc il peu pas svoir le succès de bouquin.). Mais Dumbledor n'y pensera sans doute pas tout de suite, cela laissera largement le temps pour mettre à bien son projet.

Soudain Tom Elvis Jédusor releva la tête, il avait un sentiment intence de solitude. Le pauvre Potter serait-il entrain de se morphondre. Cela veut dire que la descendante la peutêtre abandonné.

le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit.

- Bientôt j'aurait tout, l'anneau et Harry...Hahahahahahaha (rire machiavélique)

-

- NON !

Abyss se réveilla, elle était complètement trempée. Maintenant elle était sure que l'histoire du" Seigneur des anneaux" se répétait et il fallait absolument prévenir Dumbledor. Elle regarda la montre sur la table de chevet: 9h30, quelqu'un devait être réveillé. La moldue descendue le plus doucement possible pour ne pas déranger ceux qui dormait; elle s'apprêtta à poser le pied sur le sol après la dernière marche quand Abyss marcha sur la queue d'un énorme chat orange qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

Celui-ci cracha et griffa la jambe de la jeune filleavant de sauté sur un meuble ou il cassa un des nombreux vases ce qui eut pour effet de sortir de son sommeil la mère de Sirius ( comment elle s'appelle au fait?)

- SALE MOLDUS, ALLEZ TOUS DANS LE FEU DE L'ENFER!

Abyss était au bord des larmes

- Ah c'est toi, j'ai cru que c'était Tonk.

Harry sourit à Abyss.

- Allez viens manger.

Elle suivit son ami.

- Où sont les autres?

- Oh Mme Weasley les a emmené pour aider George et Fred à amménager les boutique de farces et attrapes, moi je suis là à t'attendre.

Il lui sourit tristement et lui donna son cacao chaud. Un silence s'installa entre eux, la jeune fille savait qu'elle devait lui parler mais pour lui dire quoi? Sa rancoeur envers Harry était importante mais elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui, enfin pas maintenant en tout cas .

- Tu veux du bacon, demanda Harry

- Non merci, tu...

-Je...

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- Abyss, reprit Harry, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, ce n'est dans aucun cas ta faute, Voldemort essaye de me déstabiliser.

La moldue le regarda , bouche grande ouverte.

- Mais pour qui tu te prend, explosa la jeune fille au cheveux noir, tu n'es pas le centre du monde Harry, pourquoi je devrai me sentir coupable?

- Je te ferais dire Abyss Boyd (grrrrrrrrrrr), que ce n'est quand même pas moi qui suis le déscendant de cette Aragorn!

-Oui mais c'est toi que Voldemort veut, donc si je ne t'avais pas rencontré je...

- Petite rectification, Voldemort te veut toi!

Les 2 jeunes gens hurlaient et ils n'entendirent pas rentrer quelqu'un dans la maison.

- Eh bien les enfants que se passent-ils?

Abyss et Harry tournèrent la tête pour apperçevoir le directeur de Poudelard. Le survivant, rouge de colère et de honte quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Dumbledor sourit l'air de dire " Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui"

- Veuillez nous excusez professeur, mais nous sommes à bout de nerf tout les deux.

- Je le comprend Mlle boyd ( re Grrrrrrr) . J'ai d'ailleurs quelques nouvelles sur l'affaire dont vous et Harry étiez entrain de discuter. Vous aviez vu juste, en faisant des fouilles dans les grandes archives de la magie, j'ai retrouvé des documents parlant d'une grande guerre pour un anneau

- Oui un auteur moldu à écrit un livre ( Abyss ne sais pas que c'est un sorcier). Mais est ce que le livre correspond à la réalité?

- Eh bien d'après l'archiviste qui est à moitié moldu, tout correspond à deux trois détails près. D'ailleurs nous avons retrouvé cette prophétie.

Abyss sentit la plupart de ces muscles se détendre.

" Si on a la prophétie nous sommes à égalité avec Voldemort et on pourrait découvrir des choses en plus grâce à Tolkien."

- Abyss, continua le professeur, cette prophétie fait état de plusieurs descendants mais Voldemort en a besoins que de deux.

- Qui est l'autre descendant, questionna la jeune fille.

- Cela je ne le sais pas encore tout ce que je sais c'est que se sera le descendant de Saroumane.

- Attendez un instant, comment Voldemort sait-il que je suis la descendante d'Aragorn?

- Eh bien je pense que chaque représentant de cette histoire est ici.

- Que voulez- vous dire?

- Eh bien toi, Abyss tu es Aragorn maintenant, et Frodon est...

- HARRY! Vous êtes Gandalf et Voldemort est Sauron!

- C'est exact, mais malheureusement je n'ai aucune indication pour le descendant de Saroumane.

Abyss réfléchi encore (elle est brune!); puis elle apperçu sur le dessus de la main de Dumbledor une marque en forme de cercle, la même qu'elle et Harry, ils avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup rigolé de cette coincidence (fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose).

- Une tache de naissance! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Pardon?

Abyss expliqua sa théorie au vieillard.

- Bien trouvé jeune fille. Je m'en vais de ce pas faire des recherches. Le sourire au lèvre le professeur tourna les talons.

- Abyss, dit-il le dos tourné, pardonne à Harryà deux on est plus fort que tout seul.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille et partit.

" Il faut que j'aille parler à Harr, pensa la moldue."

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, les monta et se retrouva devant la chambre de l'adolescent et elle toqua. La porte s'ouvrit et Abyss regarda Harry droit dans les yeux puis leur bouche ne formèrent qu'un ( ce n'est pas "R" pour rien!). Abyss poussa Harry et referma la porte d'un coup de pied, le jeune homme l'attendait assit sur le lit. Elle s'avança et se mit à califourchon ( BEURK ça me rapelle ce que faisait mon ex- meilleure amie avec son copain 0o Viiiiite des photo de billy boyd et de dominic monaghan... aaaaaaah ça va mieux pfui) et lui mordit sa lèvre infèrier ( comme dans " Cry me a river") et mit sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon, elle ondula sur le rythme d'un chanson que seule elle pouvait entendre ( Podium?). Elle sentit le sexe de Harry se gonler ( Permi de serrer les cuisse), ce qui eut comme éffet de l'exiter encore plus. Le sorcier commença à déboutonner sa chemise ( à Abysss) et embrassa le coup de sa compagne ( hmmmmm mon point sensible). La chemise tomba par terre suivit de près par le soutient- gorge noir. Harry commença à les malaxer tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Abyss enfuit ses mains dans les cheveux du survivant pour les ébourioffés plus qu'il ne l'était.

Elle poussa violemment le balafré pour qu'il se retrouve coucher, elle le rembrassa et lui enleva son T-shirt " vive l' Ecosse" ( no comment), puis lui embrassa le torse en papillonant de baisers et arriva à la ligne dpoil ( spécial dédit à flo ( gaériel)), elle enleva la ceinture et son pantalon , un calçon noir l'attendait. Le renflement très prononcé lui indiquait que le jeune homme é tait très exité ( comme un certain Dom); Harry fit de même avec le pantalon de sa compagne. Le boxer et le string suivit le reste, le survivant l'embrassa sur le bas du ventre, sur les poils de son pubis et pour finir sur la petite pétale super sensible ( quel métaphore de m...!) Abyss contracta tous ces muscles sous les ondes de plaisirs ( pas spécial dédit à flo). Elle commença à haleter en poussant de petits gémissements; Harry arrêta, il se releva sur les coudes

- Tu est prête?

Abyss hocha de la tête et elle sentit la lance de plaisir ( je tiens à préciser que cette expréssion viens d'un livre o0) entrer dans son corps et le jeune homme commença son lent va- et vient pour accéléré au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait qu'il voyait son amie en demander plus. Les deux amants gémirent de palisir et Harry éjacula.

-

Abyss ovrit les yeux, tourna la tête en espérant voir son amant mais la place était vide. Elle se rhabilla et descendit car la jeune fille avait entendu du bruit.

En bas se trouvait Molly Weasley entrain de parler avec Percy et dés qu'elle vit Abyss elle s'écria

- Ah ma chérie tu es enfin réveillée, j'ai envoyé Ron te réveiller mais tu dormais comme un loire ( si vous avez une expression avec un animal sorcier...). D'ailleurs Harry et lui sont partit chercher au magasins de quoi nourrir tout le monde.

La moldue sourit et remonta dans sa chambre prendre un livre que George et Fred lui avait laissé. C'est en se relevant qu'elle vit seulement une lettre posé sur le bureau et la jeune fille cru reconnaitre l'écriture de Harry.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu

_Abyss,_

_je t'aime de tout mon coeur mais tout ce qui autour de moi se transforme en mort. L'année dernière Dumbledor m'a apprit que j'était le seul à pouvoir le Seigneur des ténèbre._

_je doit y aller, pour moi, pour toi et pour tout les autres..._

_Harry_

_PS Ron m'accompagne._

" Oh non la communauté c'est brisé"

Voila je vous remercie tous de votre patience et j'espère que ça va vous plaire

Merci à tous ceux qui mon érit des reviews

AMANDINE


End file.
